


Drown in you 续

by desmitty



Category: Thesewt - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Transvestite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmitty/pseuds/desmitty
Summary: Theseus不喜欢那些总是粘在Newt身上的贪婪目光，是时候让他们的关系再进一步了，他得让他们明白，Newt是属于谁的。





	Drown in you 续

**Author's Note:**

> 吃醋梗，女装play

一开始Theseus还很满意。

在Newt作为Lily出现在一些聚会上时，他会像一头雄狮守卫自己的领地一般围绕在Newt身边，一边向旁人炫耀他的美丽伴侣，一边守卫在伴侣身旁，威吓那些试图向他的伴侣示爱的人。

但渐渐地，那些粘在Newt身上的贪婪注视让Theseus愈发不满，他想把他的Newt，他的Lily藏起来，彻底隔绝那些充满欲望的目光。他开始将试图接近Newt的人视为威胁，忧心他们也许会偷走Newt。Theseus清楚他的Artemis是爱他的，但就像从出生时就被囚禁在黑暗洞窟中偶然见到一丝温暖日光的人那样，被长久禁锢在心底的欲望一旦被施予了一丝相爱的暖甜，就会不知餍足地渴求更多。

横在腰间的手臂，落在脸颊的亲吻，搂住肩头的滚烫手掌无一不在毫不吝惜地宣扬着他们的关系，昭示Theseus对Newt的独占，也吓退了不少妄图向同Newt搭讪的人，可Theseus觉得不够——他想要他的Newt，他的Lily，他的Artemis只看着他，他要那些试图搭讪他伴侣的蠢货不敢靠近。

Newt对Theseus的愈发强烈的保护欲感到有些无奈，尽管从他小时起，Theseus就一直对他充满了保护欲，他的哥哥会恐吓那些欺负他的孩子，在他惹出麻烦后为他收拾烂摊子，替他在妈妈面前说好话，在他伤心难过时安慰他，拥抱他，悄悄帮他解决掉他没法解决的困难和麻烦，但也仅止于此了。而在他们确认关系之后，Theseus的保护欲似乎无止境地膨胀了起来，他的哥哥恨不得一整天都围在他身边，确保没有任何东西能威胁或是伤害到他。在他作为Lily出现在聚会上时，这种保护欲展现得尤为严重，Theseus会注意每一个靠近他的人，一切想和他搭讪的人都会受到Theseus凶恶的瞪视和无声或无声的警告。

当又一个男人站到穿着淡金色丝绸长裙，戴着一顶驼色羽毛扁帽，打扮得像是一位美丽优雅的女士的Newt身边，试图挑起话题和他搭讪时，Theseus觉得他再也无法忍受了。他抛下在他面前侃侃而谈的魔法部国际关系司的官员，疾步走到明显因男人的调侃搭讪感而到不适的Newt身边，搂住弟弟的肩膀将他带入怀中。

“她有伴了”，Theseus沉声说，“你最好离她，离我们远点。”

男人被Theseus凶狠的语气吓了一跳，他一边嘟囔着运气不顺，一边迅速转头离开——他可不想惹上一个傲罗。

尽管Newt总是羞于在公共场合与Theseus表现出亲密行为，他还是悄悄地握了握Theseus搭在他肩上的手。

“我想回去了，Theseus。”Newt抬头凑在Theseus耳边说。他喜欢穿上这些漂亮的裙子，以Lily的身份出现在这些聚会上，但他不习惯也不大喜欢人群的瞩目和那些露骨的调情搭讪。

他更不喜欢Theseus怏怏不乐。

于是，他们离开了喧哗的聚会，在微凉的夜风中和黯淡的星光下双手紧握着，用随从显形回到了家中。

“我不喜欢他们看你的眼神”，刚一到家，Theseus就从背后抱住Newt，轻轻含住弟弟柔软的耳垂舔咬，他的声音因压抑着怒气和嫉妒而愈发低沉，“非常，非常不喜欢。”

Theseus的舌头沿着Newt的耳垂向下滑动，在没有被丝绸披风遮盖住的颈侧上印下一个个鲜明的吻痕印记，他用尖牙轻轻咬住颈动脉，在上面留下一点浅浅的牙印。Newt顺从地仰起头，任由Theseus解开他肩上的披风，亲吻舔咬他的脖颈和锁骨，在上面留下牙印和吻痕。随后，他被Theseus抱了起来，男人一边吻着他的面颊，一边将他抱入他们互表心意以后共同居住的卧室，把他放在宽敞的双人床上。

Theseus握住的Newt脚踝，替他脱下还穿在脚上的绒面高跟鞋。男人先是隔着丝袜亲了亲Newt的脚背，紧接着，他拉开Newt的双腿，手也从裙摆下探进去，捏住Newt穿在身上的那条女士内裤的边沿把它脱了下来。Theseus把丝质长裙的裙摆推到Newt的腰间，低下头亲吻大腿内侧的敏感肌肤。他抓着Newt的小腿，用唇齿膜拜爱抚那块细嫩的肌肤，在上面留下深深浅浅的吻痕，将那块肌肤吮吸舔吻至红肿，使得Newt无法合上他的双腿，也无法推拒他的侵入。

“你是我的伴侣，你明白吗，Artemis”，Theseus的手指摩挲着Newt的小腿肚，他的眼眸暗的像是无星的夜晚，“我不会允许任何人试图夺走你，我会保护你，占有你，你的眼睛只需要望着我就足够了。”

他一边说着，一边吻上Newt的双唇，掠夺Newt的呼吸，强势地勾着他的舌尖搅弄，Theseus含住那两片柔软的唇瓣，轻轻吮吸啃咬下唇，让那片唇瓣又红肿又麻痒。

Newt既想逃避这噬人的深吻，又情不自禁地想贴上他的哥哥，向他渴求更多。

“是的，我是你的。”他抚摸着Theseus赤裸结实的后背喃喃着说。

Theseus把Newt翻了个身让他跪趴在床上，他拉开Newt的腿，压低他的腰让弟弟的上半身紧贴着床单，他的双手握住那两瓣滑嫩弹翘的臀部肆意捏揉扯动，细腻的臀肉被挤得从指缝间溢出，臀瓣也被印上了一道道泛红的指印。臀缝间的隐秘入口在手掌抓握臀肉的动作间时隐时现，让Theseus无法不将他的目光集中在那处隐秘之地。

身后火热的注视令Newt的全身都泛上一层羞涩的粉红，他把脸埋进床单里，颤巍巍地喊着Theseus的名字，希望他的哥哥，他的伴侣能不要这么过分地玩弄他了。

Theseus低低地笑了起来，他并不打算就这样放过Newt。

男人轻拍了下弹翘的臀部——手掌拍击在臀肉上清脆的响声让Newt的脸埋得更深了——掰开臀瓣让后穴展露在他眼前。Theseus一手握住Newt的胯部，用鼻尖磨蹭那已经泛上了一层羞涩淡粉的穴口。痒意与羞涩让皱褶紧张的收缩着，Theseus先是紧盯着那穴口，随后，他撩开挡在臀缝上轻薄的裙摆，轻轻舔上那处隐秘之地。舌尖抵着柔嫩的穴口舔弄，描摹起敏感的皱褶，让唾液润湿紧闭的穴口。

突如其来的凉意让Newt惊叫一声，当他反应过来Theseus在做什么以后，Newt急忙扭动腰部，试图摆脱Theseus的控制坐起来，“不……不，Theseus，停下！”

他的挣扎并未起到任何作用，Theseus一手压着他的腰迫使他的上半身紧贴在床单上，另一只手则紧紧抓住了弟弟扭动的胯部，使他无法逃脱他的掌控。Theseus一边轻舔敏感的穴口，一边用牙齿轻咬穴口旁那一圈敏感的软肉，他牢牢地抓住不断扭腰躲避的Newt，用舌尖攻克开拓被他操弄过无数次的穴口。

滑腻灵敏的舌尖顶开在快感的欺哄下变得柔软放松的后穴，一下又一下地刮舔起内部火热的黏膜。后穴被舔弄的剧烈快感，让Newt急促地喘息起来，他的手指用力地揪紧了身下的床单，脚趾也紧绷着蜷缩在一起。

“不……我不行的……Theseus，哥哥，求你了，停下。”

Newt的哀求并未让Theseus心软半分，他打定主意了要让Newt明白他的归属，因此，男人卷起舌头，让舌头模仿着性交的姿势操干被按在他身下的Newt。

干涩的甬道被唾液和舌头的舔弄操干逐渐开拓，快感刺激着分泌出的肠液和唾液也让甬道变得火热湿滑起来。Theseus的舌头一边操着Newt的后穴，一边时不时舔弄爱抚那敏感火热的黏膜，用快感逼迫Newt无法自控地叫出来。

如同绚烂烟花般在他的脑子里炸开的快感让Newt大声呻吟起来，他的阴茎硬的发疼，前液也一滴滴落在床单上。舌头在后穴舔弄操干的感觉过于美好，他的后穴情不自禁地吸着那给他带来了极大快感的舌头，请求更多、更深的操干。

Newt的大腿根无法抑制地颤抖着，在明白Theseus不会停下以后，他开始小声地恳求Theseus慢下速度。被舌头操干的感觉与被阴茎操干的感觉完全不同，舌头的灵敏让它能从任意的方位舔舐肠壁，刮蹭敏感的黏膜，甚至是用舌尖抵在前列腺上旋转舔弄。可尽管舌头能带来如此美妙的快感和抚慰，它的长度却不足以满足被Theseus用粗壮阴茎日夜操干的烂熟的后穴。如此激烈且在源源不断的累积的快感和空虚感在Theseus又一次重重地舔过肠壁上那块敏感软肉时，让Newt哭叫了出来，他抽泣着掰开自己的臀瓣，请求Theseus进入他，操干他。

他太想要Theseus了。

Theseus继续用舌头抽插了一会儿以后，才慢条斯理地抽出已经占满了粘稠肠液的舌头。他随意用手指揉了揉微张着一个小口，空虚的开合着的后穴，在Newt发出一声响亮的哽咽以后，才扶着自己早已硬挺的阴茎操了进去。

Newt发出一声满足的喟叹，腰也瞬间塌了下来，他湿热丝滑的肠壁热情地吮吸着熟悉的阴茎，收缩着勾引阴茎往更深的地方操干。

Theseus给了Newt一段适应的时间，他又慢又浅地操着他的弟弟，直到Newt的屁股开始不满地摆动起来以后，他才抓紧了他的胯部，用力操干起温暖湿滑的后穴。阴茎操开试图吮吸收紧的肠壁，借着残留在肠道内的唾液和后穴自行分泌的肠液又深又重地干着Newt，把他的弟弟干出一声声带着哭腔呻吟。

微微的刺痛感以及被侵入的饱涨感令Newt的脑子变得混沌起来，他十指抓紧柔软大床上的神色床单将床单扯皱，这感觉说不出是难受还是欢愉，但他很肯定的是，他喜欢这样，他喜欢被Theseus操。他试图想翻身看看在他身上摆胯操干的Theseus，向他索求一个吻，但Theseus握在腰间的手却不允许他这么做。

“Theseus”，他哀求着，“让我转身……啊……求你了”

“不”，Theseus冷酷地拒绝了，他要借着这次机会让Newt明白他是完全属于他的，“你今天让我很不高兴，Artemis，你应该受到惩罚。”

他一边这么说着，一边加快了操干的攻势。Theseus的一只手绕过Newt的胯骨握住了他硬挺的阴茎，隔着一层丝绸裙摆撸动。阴茎的头部不断撞击碾压肠壁上的前列腺，甚至画着圈操干那块敏感软肉。前后两处传来的快感是如此之多，像是雷电撕开乌云与黑夜般猛烈的快感击碎了Newt的理智和矜持，他侧脸贴在床单上大声哭叫着，臀部全靠着Theseus的支撑才没有塌下。

Newt的脑子里只剩下了Theseus的阴茎和他的名字，他无意识地哭喊着Theseus的名字，唤他哥哥，乞求Theseus对他施予一丝仁慈。可他不知道，这样的他只会让Theseus心中深埋的欲望爆发的更加猛烈，男人想更用力地蹂躏他的Artemis，弄哭他，操坏他，让他的世界里只剩他一个人。

Theseus粗喘着操着Newt，肠壁的吮吸给阴茎带来的快感让他也无法自持，他的手指克制不住地在Newt的胯部上留下了一个个深红的指印，阴茎也越发用力地操干那湿热紧致的甬道。

“感受到了吗，Artemis，你紧紧地含着我，渴求着我”，Theseus握住Newt紧揪住床单的左手，逼迫他自己抚摸被操的红肿不堪的穴口和正在操干他的粗壮阴茎，“那么紧的咬着我，乞求我狠狠操你。”

羞耻让Newt哭得越来越大声，可他的手却在Theseus的引导下主动抚摸起红肿的穴口和那根还带着粘腻肠液的阴茎，是的，他是那么得渴求Theseus，无论Theseus用什么方式操他，他都能因此得到非凡的快感。

阴茎一次又一次地操开试图收缩的肠肉，用头部残忍地碾压那块敏感软肉，摩擦着因被操干了许久而变得红肿的火热黏膜，快感纠缠着他们体内的每一根神经，情热也随着血液在血管里流窜沸腾，在如此迷人的快感和欲望被满足间，Theseus和Newt的呼吸越发沉重——他们即将要达到高潮。

但在Newt就要射出来时，Theseus堵住了他的阴茎头部的小孔，阻止了Newt的射精。

“放开我……哥哥”，Newt的嗓子已经哭哑了，他低声啜泣着说，“求你……我是属于你的”

“不，还不行，Newt”，Theseus加快了操干的速度，他马上就要高潮了，“等我一起。”

即将高潮却被阻断的难受感让Newt的肠壁收缩得更厉害，他哽咽着胡乱点了点头，努力收缩后穴去吮吸按摩那根在他体内冲撞的粗壮阴茎，以此来求得高潮的权利。

阴茎最后一次重重地顶在Newt的前列腺上，精液也随之射了出来。

Theseus松开堵住Newt阴茎的手指，伸手将弟弟抱在怀里，与他一同迎来高潮。

射在肠壁的滚烫精液烫的Newt迎来了又一次小高潮，他的阴茎可怜兮兮地吐出一点透明液体，把原本就已经沾着大量前液和精液弄裙摆弄得更脏乱，他的后穴也涌出了一小股肠液淋在已经疲软下去，但仍插在他身体里的阴茎的头部。

Theseus亲了亲被他抱在怀里的Newt的眼睑，吻去他眼角的泪水，他脱下Newt身上被精液，肠液还有其他液体弄得一团糟的长裙，用温热的手掌温柔地抚摸着弟弟仍在颤抖的大腿。

从高潮余韵中逐渐清醒的Newt眨了眨眼睛，他又生气又委屈地转过身背对Theseus——Theseus甚至不肯在操他的时候吻他。

“我很抱歉让你不开心，Newt”，Theseus强势地搂住Newt的肩让他转了过来，他注视着弟弟在情欲高潮过后仍带着一层水雾的眼睛，“但我控制不住，我想要你太久了，我嫉妒每一个能亲近你的人，也仇视每一个妄想跟你搭讪的人。”

“我在吃醋，Newt”，Theseus的鼻尖抵在Newt的鼻尖上磨蹭，“我不喜欢他们靠近你。”

“你不肯让我转身”，Newt控诉道，“我原本想要吻你的。”

Theseus愣了一下，他没想到Newt是因为这个生气。他猛地吻住Newt的双唇，勾住他的舌头与他唇舌交缠。他们的气息融合在一起，唾液也在亲吻间交换。他们似乎融为了一体，或者说，他们本身就是一体的，他们身上流着相同的血液，他们是血亲，也是生而注定的伴侣，他们在出生时便被冠上了彼此的姓氏，他们注定是彼此的。

“我原谅你了，Scamander先生。”Newt搂住Theseus的肩膀，气喘吁吁地吻了吻男人的鼻尖，“我很高兴你为了我而嫉妒。”

“你愿意成为我的伴侣吗，真正的”，Theseus握住Newt的手与他十指相扣，“让我在任何时刻都能自豪的宣布，Newt，或者是Lily，是我的伴侣，我的爱人。”

“是的”，尽管突然的求婚令Newt不知所措，但这个答案早在他心中复述了无数遍，他紧搂住从小时起就一直爱着的爱人，小声却坚定地说出那个答案。

“从我出生起，我就被冠以你的姓氏了。”

end


End file.
